funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Pixelate
de:Pixelei Pixelate is a puzzle game that was released on 30 July 2008. Description Pixelate is a falling block game - with a twist! Each coloured piece falls on to the grid, changing the colours of the four cells where it lands. You have to change the colour of the grid's tiles to match the target picture as fast as you can. Have you got what it takes to conquer Challenge Mode, Puzzle Mode and head-to-head multiplayer? The Buffer Zone The buffer zone is the dark, semi-transparent area around the edge of the screen in some puzzles. Any pieces that are in this area do not count as part of the puzzle. Single Player The following are the different game modes available in Pixelate: Challenge Mode In Challenge Mode, you have unlimited puzzle pieces, and you must complete a pre-determined puzzle before you run out of time. You time is displayed as a bar at the bottom of the screen that will eventually shrink into nothing if you cant finish the puzzle in time. The timer gets increased slightly after each puzzle you complete, but it isn't fully "bumped" back up, however it is possible to completely refill the timer later in the game by completing puzzles quickly enough. Puzzle Mode You are given specific pieces, and you are to solve a certain puzzle with them. There is no time limit, and puzzles can be solved in any order, however you only have so much time before a piece is dropped. There are only a few tiles given to you, so you have to think hard about where to place them. Puzzle Guides Multiplayer You and your opponent are both given the same pieces in the same order, and you compete to make the same pictures as quickly as possible. There is a marker at the bottom of the screen which will slide towards the player who is doing the best. Once all puzzles are complete, the person whom the slider is closest to wins. Each match will have 5, 10 or 20 pictures depending on what was chosen before it began. Skins In Challenge Mode, the skin will change from time to time to distract the player. Achievements Trivia *When Pixelate was first released, Achievements online displayed "The Very Difficult" as hidden achievement, but all 6 hidden achievements were displayed (including their orb points). Also requirements and rewards for "Perfection" were visible both on website and in game. The next day everything was fixed. * "Perfection" is the first achievement to have hidden requirements, but visible rewards. All of Pool's secret achievements are like this. *In Pixelate, when one has reached level 2, the background may begin to change and the blocks will have different pictures on them. Some of the pictures represent different games, such as Bouncedown. *Pixelate is the first game to be both single-player and multiplayer when released (not including hotseat multiplayer games), the first real-time multiplayer game to be released, and the first non - strategy multiplayer to be released. *Moving the cursor over the word "opponent" on the last page of the Pixelate instructions reveals the name "Mod Zeph", who is the main developer of the game. *The 'Blast from the Past' background music and sound effects is similar to those found in Mario games. *Puzzle level 19 looks like "=)" smiley, level 24 like ":P" and levels 33 to 38 look like letters F, U, N, O, R and B (FunOrb). *The logo for this game uses the same font as Virogrid. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Puzzle Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:All Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names